The true life of the fabulous killjoys
by Underground star
Summary: This is my first frerard so please review and comment some characters i should include to make it better i will try xXx
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Heyro this is a my chemical romance fic so enjoy, I'll try to make it longer than my others…!**

**PARTY POISON=GERARD**

**JET STAR=RAY**

**FUN GHOUL=FRANK**

**KOBRA KID=MIKEY XD**

"Party can you come in here please" I heard Deifying shout from his office "yeah sure" I replied, I walked slowly to his office_ I hated not knowing what was about to happen, _I stood at the door to take a breath "oh god what have I done know?" I asked chuckling opening the door "oh nothing its just we got a new re-coot and he is joining the killjoys so I want you to show him around show him the training room, kitchen, bedroom, gym and lounge" he ordered "no problem sir, what's his name?" I asked a little bit of fear spreading across my face (I hate talking to defying its normally never good) and he obviously noticed "party there is no need to be scared of me" he said placing a hand on my shoulder "I know sir" I replied looking at the ground "good as long as you know and his name is fun ghoul" he told me pushing me out of his room "no problem but one thing" "what's that?" he asked "where the fuck is he?" I asked laughing, "he's in the training room" he replied slamming the door in my face "well" I said laughing to myself and walking off.

I got to the training room and heard someone inside `_was he talking to himself_ ` I thought, I shrugged it off walking inside. Inside I saw a guy with black hair, pale skin and beautiful hazel brown eyes "hiya, you poison?" `_oh my god his voice is beautiful`_ "yep that's me" I said flashing him a smile "haha cool so what d'you wanna do now?" he asked starring me dead in the eyes "well I've gotta show you around and then introduce you to everyone" I answered "sounds good" he chuckled walking out. "Well you've obviously seen the training room so I guess I'll show you the gym" I said pointing down the hall "ok one question is there a pool?" he asked "yeah, why?" I asked confused "because I'm a massive child and I love swimming and diving and stuff like that" he laughed `_oh my god he is so adorable` _I laughed at him "what?" he asked blushing _`he was blushing, did he like me the way I like him? `_. We arrived at the gym and I swore I saw him jump in spot but I didn't say much of it. "Well come on next is the kitchen" I said happily "kk" he said in such a cute voice and I giggled, we walked out the door and through yet another corridor since this place had so many of them and reached the kitchen about 10 minutes later "here we are" I said opening the door for him "such a gentle man" he said pushing me playfully _`oh yeah he likes me` _I thought and this made me smile "and what do you have to be smiling about?" he asked smiling "oh nothing" I said biting back a laugh "ok then" he said confusion clear in his voice "well next is the bedroom's I guess, lets go" I said grabbing his arm "ok then, lead the way Mr. Party Poison" he said laughing "shut up you sarcastic twat" I replied pushing him out "sowwy" he said giving me puppy dog eyes "just move" I said trying to sound serious obviously failing, we made our way to the bedroom department sort of thing and we met Kobra Kid on the way "hey kobra" I shouted he turned round in an instant "hey party, who's your friend?" he asked looking at ghoul "kobra kid this is fun ghoul, fun ghoul this is kobra kid my brother" I said "nice to meet you dude and since party is showing you around I guess your joining the killjoys?" he asked holding out his hand, ghoul shacked it with a quick reply of "yep" "oh by the way there are also other groups such as vampire killers and fallen angels but ill show you them later" I said "ok sounds fun" he said sarcastically "we got a sarcastic twat joy" kobra laughed "up yours" Ghoul replied "up my what" he laughed walking away "twat" Ghoul muttered under his breath which made me giggle "well come on this is your room" I said pointing to a door "ah room just for me you shouldn't have" he said in a stupid voice "you are one sarcastic twat you know that?" I told him "course I know that" he said giggling. I grabbed his collar and pulled him out "what the hell dude?" he complained, "we got more stop and then you can come back" I replied, he shifted out of my grasp and followed me "where are we off?" he asked "lounge the place were we chill out on days off" I answered his question "ok then come on" he said pulling me along "do you even know where your going?" I asked "yep I saw it when I arrived and hour ago" he informed me pulling me even faster "ok, ok calm down you hypo active little child" I giggled pulling my arm out of his grasp "thank's" he replied, when we got to the lounge door I stopped him "right the guys are inside so don't do anything stupid" I glared at him "cross my heart I wont" he winked at me _`what the hell this guy is so adorable, I wonder if he's gay? ` _

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ;-) **_

_**NIKKI xXx **_


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's point of view

Party opened the door and there were about 14 people inside unless I counted wrong, I saw Kobra and he smirked at me. "Hey poison, sup" Bone breaker laughed "showing fun ghoul around" he chuckled _`I love his laugh its perfect`_ I thought to myself "hey ghoul I'm Jake but you can call me bone breaker" he said holding out his hand "hey _bandit_" I laughed "hey guys come meet the new guy" he shouted turning round and ushering the other guys over, "hey, well first I'll tell you all our real name's but you never use them right?" a man with long black hair but shaved at the sides said "no problem" I replied "good well I'm Andy but you call me skull" he said "nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand "this is outlaw but his real name is Ashley" he pointed to a guy with long black hair and his eyes had a blue under them "sup" he said laughing "not much" I replied not knowing what else to say "this is fazer but his real name is Christian" "CC" he added smacking him in the head "ok calm down you drama queen" "and the last of the fallen angels this is choker but his real name is Jeremy but call him Jinxx instead" "no problem, nice to meet the fallen angels" I said with a smile spread right across my face, "ok up next is the vampire killers first up is Bandit but real name kier" a man with black hair but dyed red fringe steeped forward "hey im Bandit" he said smiling "hi I'm fun ghoul" I replied "ok well I'll introduce you to my team follow me" he said turning on his heels and walking to four guys "hey Bandit, Party and…" "Fun ghoul" I cut in "course well hi I'm Rebel" a boy with sandy brown hair said "but me real name is Drew" he giggled "hey I'm Fun Ghoul but my real name is Frank" I said smiling back "hey Ghoul I'm poison dart but real name's Laurence, pleased to make your acquaintance" he said and I just laughed "well someone is posh" I laughed "shut up" he replied "well I'm lightning but my real name is Luke" another one with shoulder length black hair shaved at one side said stepping forward "hey lightning" I said holding out my hand "nice to meet you" he added shaking it "and you are…?" I asked turning to a boy with brown hair and goggles "crash but also Cyrus" he said starring at the floor _`he's clearly shy_` I thought. After talking to them for about 5 minutes we went over so I could meet the rest of the killjoys "well you've met me and Kobra so the only one left is Jet star but his real name is Ray" "cool" I answered, party took me to a guy with a brown afro talking to Kobra "well hello again Ghoul" Kobra laughed "shut up" I chuckled "well I seem to be the only one who doesn't know you" Jet star laughed "yep seems like it, I'm Fun Ghoul" I informed him holding out my hand "nice to meet you, I'm Jet star but also known as Ray" he replied "cool so there is Fallen Angels, Vampire Killers and Killjoys?" I asked to see if I remembered "yep" Party poison answered "ok then what now?" I asked "well you know where everything is and you've met everyone… Wait have you met Death defying?" Party asked "umm no, I don't believe so" I answered "well turn around then you daft twat" Kobra laughed, I looked round and stood behind me was a very tall man with brown beard and short brown hair "hello Fun Ghoul I am defying" he stated "sup" I said trying to make the others laugh _`if there is one thing I'm good at it's making people laugh`_ and it worked he chuckled lightly "ok well I suppose poison here has shown you around" he asked placing a hand on poison's shoulder "yes sir" I replied saluting him "good well your first mission is tomorrow and you have to track down a lost Vampire his name is Luke Lucas and he need's to be found" "why" I asked "because he used to be one of us, he was a technology wiz" Bandit shouted walking over "yes and we need to find him after he left a few weeks ago" Defying informed me "ok then, sounds fun" I said sarcastically "right well since now you can calm down and talk to everyone and get to know them but you need to go to bed in 30 minutes, you've got to be up early tomorrow" Defying said walking out the room "will do" I shouted, turning to the rest of the Killjoys "so what time do we need to be up?" I asked "oh don't worry we have an alarm to get us up" he smirked "now why don't I trust you?" I asked "I don't know" he replied innocently "don't worry Ghoul we'll make sure he doesn't do anything" Jet reassured me "I'll hold you to that" I said smiling "no problem" he replied "hey Ghoul so where you from?" Bandit asked "America" I answered "well obviously well you know what doesn't matter" he said walking away "well I could tell your from Britain you posh twat" I shouted giggling "screw you" he shouted back _`I'm going to like it here`_ I thought "na, I'm good thanks maybe later" I replied which made him turn round "you sick twat" he shouted glaring at me "you're the one who said it" I replied turning round to face my new team mates "you are a sarcastic twat but your gonna fit in well here" Kobra commented "thanks" I replied before poison walked off and I watched him strut away `_yes I'm gay get over it`_ , "so how long have you guys been _killjoys?" _I asked innocently "umm bout 10 years" Jet replied "cool and did you know each other before you were killjoys?" I asked "well yeah me and Poison are brothers so we obviously knew each other" Kobra laughed "ok let me try again, did you and Jet star know each other before you were killjoys?" "Yeah family friend" he replied looking at Jet star "cool" I stated "so why are you here Ghoul?" Jet asked "I ran away from home and I heard about you guys so I signed up" I replied honestly "well you must be special because not just anyone can get in you know" Kobra informed me "oh well I like to think so" I replied smirking "yeah whatever" he said smacking me on the back of the head "oh love you to bro" I laughed "so let me get this straight there are 10 American guys and 5 British guys?" I asked "yep they came here once better living took over there sector" Jet answered "ha, I don't think Bandit like's me" I said biting back a laugh "well what do you expect after you said that?" he replied laughing as well, I just shrugged my shoulders "that's what I thought" he replied walking off. So after half an hour of talking to everyone it was finally time for bed so I followed poison back and opened my door "good night" I shouted "night" four replied came back, I smiled and walked in shutting the door behind me and getting into bed looking forward to tomorrow.

**Thanx for reading, see you soon **

**NIKKI xXx XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey's point of view

"Hey Party you ready?" I asked Poison as I slowly opened the door to fun ghoul's room "yeah just be really quiet" he replied and I had to bite back a laugh "right here's the ice" _`see what we are doing is we've filled up a bucket full of cold water and ice`_ "right I'm gonna try" I said walking slowly and quietly into the bedroom, I walked slowly over to the bed to see Fun Ghoul fast asleep "right on the count of three" I whispered looking back at poison "is the camera ready?" I asked "yep and it's going" he said biting his bottom lip obviously trying not to laugh "1, 2, 3" I said shouting tipping the water all over Fun Ghoul, not even three seconds past before he got out of bed and punched me in the arm in rage "I hate you, that's cold and I'm gonna get you for that" was all I heard before I burst out laughing "yeah well its time to get up princess" I said chuckling and he gave me one of those drop dead look's "get the hell out before I kill you" he shouted "yeah I'm going and you've got five minutes" I said exiting the room and looking round the corner to see party poison on the floor laughing so much water was coming out of his eyes "did you get it?" I asked "all of it lets go show Jet star" he said grabbing my arm "wait he isn't awake yet is he?" I asked a sinister smile spreading across my lips "you get the water I'll get the ice" Gerard said smiling obviously knowing what I was thinking "ok I'll tell Ghoul" I replied turning on my heels "hey Ghoul I whispered "what the hell do you want twat?" he asked anger in his voice "shush were gonna tip water over Jet star as well come on" I said laughing "ok let me get my jacket" he replied smirking "where's party?" he asked grabbing his jacket and walking out "he's gone to get some more ice and wait here while I get the water" I commanded walking out to the kitchen. I returned about five minutes later seeing Party had already beaten me back "right are you guys ready?" I asked still laughing remembering Ghoul's wake up reaction "yep Camera on?" Ghoul asked Party "ready to go" he declared "ok I'm going in" I replied opening the door to Jet Star's room, I ever so slowly tiptoed over to the bed and saw Jet star fast asleep "ok 1, 2…" "BOO" Jet star shot out of bed startling me making me fall flat on my arse and tipping the water all over me "ha ha sucker Ghoul came in here and told me what you were planning" he gloated pointing towards the door so that I could see a snickering Ghoul "why dude?" I asked shivering "I told you I would get you back and now the camera saw everything" he replied pointing towards the camera in my brothers hands "I hate you" I shouted getting up "right go get changed and meet us by the car in 5 minutes" Party said still laughing "did you know?" I asked shocked "no actually but that was brilliant" he said bursting out laughing "shut up" I shouted storming off. After towelling off, getting re-dressed and having some coffee to warm me up I reunited with my team-mates "ok then I have to admit it was pretty funny how you turned the tables on me" I declared honestly walking over to the car and climbing in the back "thanks" Ghoul smirked "ok so where is this Luke hiding?" I asked "umm well according to this file he's hiding in a cave just under zone 17" Party replied "oh great that help's" I said sarcastically "well actually it does cause there's only one mountain in zone 17" he replied looking smart "oh well, shut up smarty pants" I replied hitting him "oh that is some manly language there Kobra" he chuckled "you know something shut up and lets get moving" I commanded trying to sound manly "yeah I agree the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back" Jet replied stepping into the driving seat "ok everyone in" Party declared pushing Fun ghoul into the back with me, then as the engine roared Fun ghoul turned to me and asked, "so why did this Luke guy leave?" "um well he saved Bandit's life and was turned into a vampire so we had to send him away but now we need him to come back" I replied "oh ok, but what was his code name?" he asked "Midnight I think, isn't it Party?" I asked tapping him on the back of the head "yeah that's right Kid" he said smiling at Ghoul _`I wonder if those guys like each other`_ I wanted to ask them but I thought it was best to ask later, the rest of the journey was silence so I just sat there looking out of the window "sooooooo" I said braking the long silence "yeah soooooo" Jet replied trying to take the piss out of me "shut up Jet" I snarled and about 20 minutes later the car came to a break "what the hell dude…." Party turning round hushed me and putting his hand over my mouth "look that's Luke" he whispered pointing at a young boy with long red and black hair and spider bites "well what are we waiting for?" I asked pushing his hand away from my mouth "yeah come on lets go" Party said jumping out of the car.

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN **

**WELL THANX FOR READING AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER **

**NIKKI xXx XD XP XD**


End file.
